Halloween
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Max and Victoria go to a Halloween party, but Max isn't so okay with the costume Victoria chose for her...


Max fidgeted and Victoria huffed for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Hold still, the more you squirm the longer this is going to take." Max tried to hold still while Victoria painted spots on her midriff. She held back a shiver. The paint was cold and she was barely wearing anything.

Her outfit consisted of a tube top, a short skirt with a tail carefully attached at the back, and a pair of perky ears atop her head.

The two of them were going to a Halloween party and Victoria had wanted to show her off. Show her off turned out to mean a skimpy outfit that left Max far more exposed than she ever wanted to be. She wasn't used to showing so much skin.

She toyed with the hem of her skirt and Victoria huffed yet again. "Stop fidgeting."

Max bit back a protest. She really wasn't comfortable with this. She didn't like feeling so exposed and on display. People would be staring at her and probably thinking about what they wanted to do to her...

She bit her lip. "Victoria... I really don't like this."

"Oh shut it. You're not the one in the stupid cat ears and this itchy furry bra." Max bit her lip, teeth digging in harshly to prevent an undignified whine from slipping out.

She managed to keep quiet for a few more minutes before she started to tear up. She knew she was over reacting, that she didn't need to freak out over it because Victoria wouldn't let anything happen to her. She sniffled and bit back a sob.

"Victoria..." Her legs trembled and her voice sounded weak and pathetic, even to her. Victoria looked up at her and Max's eyes watered, much to her mortification.

"Jesus Christ." Victoria cursed under her breath and stood, drawing Max into her body and holding her close.

"Fuck Max, I told you last week, don't let me boss you around. We can go as something else." Max sniffed and pressed closer.

"But you really wanted to go together as cat and dog." Victoria slid a hand into her hair.

"Not if it makes you cry..." The blonde mumbled. Max pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

"I just don't want people staring at me like I'm a piece of meat." Victoria actually laughed then, a ful- throated laugh. Max always loved hearing it. Except right now it was a bit disconcerting. Victoria pulled away and smirked at her, it felt almost predatory. She tipped her chin up with her index finger.

"No one's going to lay a hand on you, and I promise, no one's going to make you uncomfortable. Not without a price." Max shivered under her intense stare, her green eyes blazing.

"Hold my hand?" Her plea was soft and she didn't want to seem so needy. Victoria softened, a rare occurrence. She drew Max into a soft kiss, cupping her cheeks and kissing her with surprising gentleness.

"No one's going to ruin this night for you." Max smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"Thanks Tori." Victoria blushed and pulled away and picked the paint back up.

"You're welcome. Now, hold still while I finish painting these spots on." Max stilled as Victoria once again resumed painting on her Dalmatian spots.

~X~

The music was so loud Max could actually feel it reverberating in her chest. She held Victoria's hand just a bit tighter and focused on not letting her steps falter. The blonde glanced at her and she gave a small smile. She was fine, she could do this.

They reached the gym and slipped inside. It was dark and the music was so much louder; kids were scattered all around, most of them on the dance floor.

They didn't get very far into the gym before Dana came dashing up to them. "Max oh my gosh! You look so cute!" She turned her attention to Victoria and grinned. "You look sexy. I'm guessing you got Max into that outfit. Congrats on dragging her out of her shell!" Victoria smirked.

"Thanks Dana." Max replied shyly.

"Enjoy the party!" Dana grinned before disappearing back into the crowds.

"I told you that you're sexy." Max blushed but grinned. "Now come on, we're going to dance."

The two danced and enjoyed the evening, with Victoria occasionally glaring death at anyone who looked at Max wrong. Eventually the brunette grew tired though and with a gentle tug she pulled Victoria out of the gym and into the cool evening air.

"It was just getting too hot in there." Victoria smirked and grabbed her hand and dragged her away behind the gym.

"Yes, it was." She pressed her against the cold brick and kissed her, nipping at her lower lip. Before Max could react she had stepped away and snapped a photo. Max blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Victoria!"

The blonde laughed and smirked. "Now you know how that feels hipster." Max managed blushed harder if it was possible. Victoria smirked and stepped closer and positioned Max's fists under her chin. "Now just tip your head to the side and give me that pout." Max sighed but indulged her girlfriend. Victoria snapped another photo and grinned in satisfaction.

"Are you done now?"

Victoria smirked and took her hand, pulling her close and whispering seductively in her ear, "no, but you'll want to be in the privacy of my room for the rest."

Max blushed bright red and dumbly let herself be lead back towards the dorms. Holy crap, was she was not only about to get some but Victoria wanted to photograph it? She felt her face heat up and she stumbled. Only Victoria's firm grip kept her from face-planting. Best Halloween ever.


End file.
